The Past Never Die
by punkmagicfairy
Summary: Isabella Swan est maintenant âgée de 26 ans. Célibataire, enseignante de littérature, elle vit sa vie d'adulte en s'investissant dans plusieurs projets et en passant du temps avec ses proches et amis. Sa petite vie tranquille sera chamboulée par son passé alors qu'elle croyait avoir mit une croix sur celui-ci. Bella est plus fragile et vulnérable qu'elle le croyait.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques rayons lumineux pénétraient dans mon petit appartement situé au centre-ville de Forks, la petite ville où je vis depuis maintenant presque dix ans. Il était à peine six heures trente du matin et j'étais déjà prête à affronter la rentrée scolaire en tant qu'enseignante pour la deuxième fois de ma carrière. Assise sur le canapé de cuir, je vérifiais à ce qu'il ne manque rien dans mon attaché-case. Je retrouvai une copie de mon baccalauréat entre deux feuilles peu importante. Je souris bêtement en me remémorant les quatre dures années de travail à l'Université pour obtenir ce bout de papier me permettant de réaliser mon rêve. Énervée, morte d'impatience de retrouver mes collègues et de faire la rencontre de mes nouveaux étudiants, je refermai la petite valise et je retournai à la salle de bain pour vérifier mon apparence. En huit ans, mon style vestimentaire n'avait pas très changé. Cependant, je tenais à avoir un allure fier pour cette première journée de cours. Déçue des vêtements choisis plus tôt, je retirai le t-shirt vert forêt pour me vêtir d'une chemise Ralph Lauren, achetée la veille lors d'une journée shopping avec l'épouse de mon père, Sue Clearwater et sa fille. Mes cheveux ne voulant pas coopérer, j'ai donc trouvé l'alternative parfaite ; la queue de cheval.

Je traversai à nouveau tout l'appartement, vérifiant l'horloge à tous les cinq minutes comme une gamine attendant impatiemment le Père-Noël ou quelque chose du genre. Je remarquai le bordel laissé sur les îlots de travail et je soupirai. La dernière semaine de vacances m'avait été particulièrement chargée entre la visite de ma mère, l'aide apportée à mon père pour le début des rénovations et mes sorties répétitives. Je remis la tâche à mon retour en fin d'après-mdi et je continuai de faire des remarques concernant la propreté de mon chez-moi.

Sept heure quinze arriva après une attente interminable. Je pris le matériel nécessaire et je quitta mon appartement pour me rendre à ma camionnette achetée en mars dernier, un _Dodge Ram 1999_ de couleur noire. Je démarrai rapidement le moteur et je fus au lycée en moins de dix minutes. Je garai ma voiture du côté des enseignants en jetant un oeil du côté du stationnement étudiant avec un brin de nostalgie en moi. Je me revoyais à cette époque-là entourée de mes bons copains. Le temps avait passé si vite, tout ça était effrayant.

Je poussai les portes et j'entrai dans l'établissement, fraîchement nettoyé par le concierge durant les vacances. D'ailleurs, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années me salua à mon passage vers le secrétariat. J'entrai dans le bureau de la secrétaire, Angela Weber qui était également l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle avait déniché l'emploi en 2011 après le départ de Mrs Cope.

« Bon matin ! », s'exclama mon amie et collègue de son air jovial. « On se retrouve toujours au restaurant pour l'heure du déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! », dis-je avec fierté. « Jessica, Mike et Eric seront-ils de la partie ? »

« Normalement oui ! », répondit Angela à ma question. « Je t'ai imprimé ton horaire annuel, il est dans la pile derrière toi. »

« Merci Angie. », lançai-je en me retournant.

« Tu as trois groupes cette année, c'est super ! », m'annonça-t-elle en remarquant que je tenais ma cédule.

« Deux groupes de terminale et un de première. », me contentai-je de répondre d'un air satisfait.

« Tu vas t'amuser ma belle ! », dit-elle. « Passe une excellente matinée et rejoint moi ici dès que le battement du midi sonne. »

« Je serai à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas. », promis-je en souriant.

Je quittai le secrétariat pour me rendre au deuxième étage où ma classe était située. Je déverrouillai maladroitement la porte et je déposai tous mes trucs sur le bureau. Je paniquai pendant trois secondes lorsque ma tasse de voyage remplie de café se balança de tous les côtés. J'évitai un désastre sur les papiers laissés sur mon plan de travail en juin dernier. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux affiches installées dans ma classe qui étaient différentes de celles de Mr Berty qui avait la possession de cette classe avant sa retraite. Avant l'arrivée des étudiants, je me dépêchai à saluer mes collègues en passant par la classe de Mr. Mason, Mrs. Goff et je croisai le Coach Clapp dans les couloirs, débordant d'énergie comme à l'habitude. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus le lycée se remplissait d'étudiants. Je retournai m'enfermer dans ma classe, réfléchissant à mon discours de bienvenue jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon nouvel iPhone me sorte de mes pensées. J'ouvris la sections SMS et je remarquai un message d'encouragement provenant de mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black.

 _Jessica m'a prévenu pour le déjeuner, on se retrouve au restaurant._  
 _Bon succès pour cette première journée._  
 _Bisous._

Il avait toujours eu les bons mots pour m'encourager et m'aider à faire face aux épreuves les plus tordues les unes que les autres. Presque dix ans d'amitié et je ne le regrettais pas du tout. Je me contentai de répondre par un simple merci en prenant bien soin d'ajouter un smiley pour qu'il retirer l'air monotone que j'employais la plupart du temps dans mes messages textes. J'allais fêter mes 27 ans dans dix jours et j'avais l'impression d'en avoir quarante. Malgré mes nombreux projets, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise concernant ma jeunesse. J'ai dû être confrontée à plusieurs épisodes dépressifs durant mon jeune âge qui me rendaient différentes des autres filles de mon âge. J'ai connu mes premières fêtes et sorties dans les bars à 22 ans alors que mes amis en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs.

J'avais toujours cette manie de me comparer à mes copines. Jessica s'était mariée en juillet avec Mike Newton et ils avaient un fils de trois ans, une maison et de forts revenus puisqu'ils étaient maintenant propriétaires de la boutique des parents de Mike, où j'ai travaillé pendant deux ans. Quant à Angela, elle vivait une palpitante vie avec Eric Yorkie dans une charmante maison près de chez Charlie, mon père. Je pensai notamment à Lauren Mallory qui avait percé comme mannequin. Aux dires de Jessica, elle était en couple depuis peu avec Tyler Crowley et ils vivaient à Santa Barbara. Ben Cheney était un musicien, peu connu mais épanoui. Puis il y avait finalement les gars de La Push, réunis ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire avec toute la vie devant eux.

J'enviais mes amis qui avaient trouvé leur source de bonheur alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'épanouir totalement. Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais encore jeune et que j'avais la vie devant moi. Ma famille était aimante, mon métier me satisfaisait grandement, je possédais les meilleurs amis qu'on pouvait avoir et j'avais un projet d'adoption en cours, mais il me manquait un je-ne-sais quoi pour me faire sentir bien.

Le battement de cloche retentit et je stoppai à nouveau mes pensées pour me placer devant la porte afin de saluer tous mes élèves. Comme premier groupe, j'accueillais des premières années peu à l'aise. Je devais trouver le moyen de retirer toute cette terreur qu'ils avaient dans leurs yeux face au lycée, un établissement scolaire totalement différent de ce qu'ils avaient connus.

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans votre classe de littérature. », lançai-je lorsque je remarquai que la classe était complète. « Bon nom est Isabella Swan, plutôt Mlle Swan, 27 ans et j'en suis à ma deuxième année d'enseignement. »

Je remarquai leurs airs timides qui me faisaient penser au mien lors de mon arrivée à Forks, au beau milieu de mon année de seconde. J'éprouvai beaucoup de pitié pour ceux-ci et je tentais tant bien que mal d'être amusante dans mes propos. Mon côté « maternel » était bien développé depuis l'arrivée de Andrew, le fils de Jessica et Mike. Ce petit garçon était un bijou et j'appréciais beaucoup lorsque ses parents me proposaient de le garder pour quelques heures. Je tentai de materniser mes étudiants de première année, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

 **Voilà ce qui conclut le premier chapitre de cette fiction.**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**  
 **À très bientôt pour la suite,**  
 **Bisous. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Aussitôt que la cloche retentit pour le déjeuner, je me rendis rapidement au secrétariat où je devais rejoindre Angela. Je complimentai sa tenue qui était irréprochable, comme toujours. Elle me proposa de marcher jusqu'au restaurant, chose que je ne pus refuser compte tenu des rares fois où le soleil était de la partie. Lors du trajet, je lui racontai ma première impression du groupe de première année rencontré à 8h et ensuite, l'impression des étudiants de terminale avant le battement du déjeuner. À son tour, elle me raconta la surcharge de travail dû à la rentrée scolaire. Je la rassurai en lui mentionnant que dans quelques semaines, le calme plat s'installerait comme à l'habitude. Après quinze minutes de marche, nous débarquâmes au restaurant le Golden Gate où nous avions l'habitude de manger depuis notre adolescence. J'aperçus Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jacob Black et Quil Ataera assis au fond du restaurant, l'air enjoué par notre arrivée. Angela prit place face à son fiancé, Eric et je me contentai de la place libre en Jessica et Jacob, visiblement gardée pour moi. Jacob passa son bras alentour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui pour m'enlacer. Je remarquai qu'il portait le parfum que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire en janvier dernier. Je souris. Mon meilleur ami avait cette façon de me rendre bien en l'espace de deux minutes, sa présence avait été apaisante dans chaque épreuve vécue au cours des dernières années. Il était l'homme de ma vie en quelques sortes.

« Mike et moi avons peu de temps pour manger, nous rencontrons des fournisseurs pour la collection hivernale. », annonça Jessica. « Bella, pourrais-tu passer prendre Andrew à la boutique vers quinze heure ? Il est avec les parents de Mike. »

« Sans problème. », répondis-je avec enthousiasme. « Et vous, les gars ? Votre journée ? », poursuivis-je.

« Je continue toujours mon super-méga-projet informatique. », annonça Eric. « C'est beaucoup de travail, mais bien rémunéré. »

« Tous les gars de la réserve s'occupent présentement des rénovations chez Charlie. », lança Jacob amusé. « Ils ont préféré dévorer les réserves de Sue que de manger avec nous. »

Tous rigolèrent à la remarque de Jacob. J'étais très touchée par l'aide apportée à Charlie. Depuis son mariage avec Sue Clearwater, six ans plus tôt, il remettait toujours l'agrandissement de la maison. Seth et Leah devait partager le canapé et ma chambre lors de mes absences jusqu'à dernièrement. Des amis se sont mobilisés pour aider Charlie à terminer le sous-sol qui était poussiéreux et rempli de terre. Deux chambres et une nouvelle salle de bain avaient vu le jour en l'espace de quelques mois. L'extérieur était bien différent de celui connu lors de mon enfance et mon adolescence. Les fleurs, la peinture fraîche.. Une différence flagrante. La Renaissance de Charlie était le terme secret employé par Jacob, Billy Black et moi-même pour désigner mon père qui était devenu un homme différent de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur.

« Ton blouson te va à merveille Bella. », remarqua Quil.

« Quil, Quil, Quil ! N'essaie pas de faire des remarques à Bella le Coeur de Pierre, elle ne succombera pas. », répondit Mike Newton à la remarque de mon ami en s'esclaffant par la suite.

« Merci Quil. », dis-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. « Newton, tu sauras que je reste sensible aux remarques de mes amis. » me contentai-je d'ajouter.

Il était bien vrai que je ne portais pas attention aux remarques des hommes à mon égard. Ma dernière relation remontait à mes 20 ans à l'Université. Après quatre mois de vie commune, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tout ça. Depuis ce jour, j'étais devenue une célibataire très endurcie. La serveuse arriva enfin à notre table et je commandai l'assiette chinoise la plus populaire comme la plupart de mes amis, à l'exception de Jacob et de Eric qui décidèrent de prendre un steak frites. Après une discussion sur la politique américaine et sur les voitures, les assiettes furent apportées à table à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je quittai le restaurant avec Angela vers 13h10 et nous marchâmes d'un pas rapide afin d'arriver à l'heure pour la reprise des cours. Heureusement que je n'avais pas d'élèves à l'horaire pour l'après-midi et j'en profitai pour planifier des exercices et des travaux à remettre aux étudiants au cours des prochaines semaines. Je choisis _Des Souris et Des Hommes_ de John Steinbeck pour distribuer aux élèves de terminales alors que _Comme Avant_ de Nicholas Sparks fut le choix pour les premières années. Je considérai finalement d'avoir fait du bon boulot et je quittai comme prévu vers quinze heure pour prendre le fils de Jessica et Mike sous mon aile pour quelques heures.

* * *

Le parking de l'endroit était chargé et j'eus de la difficulté à trouver un endroit où garer ma Dodge Ram. J'entrai dans la boutique et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun client. Les parents de Mike se tenaient derrière le comptoir, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Andrew.

« Bonjour Karen ! Bonjour Robert ! », lançai-je. « Où se cache mon petit singe ? » demandai-je.

« Dans la salle des employés, il t'attend. » me répondit la mère de Mike.

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que je me rendis dans cette petite pièce agrémentée du vieux canapé qui ornait l'appartement de Jessica avant l'achat de sa maison avec Mike. Les murs étaient bruns, le sol très sale et le réfrigérateur blanc était jauni par l'âge. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en pointe, vêtu de vêtements plûtôt propre me lança un sourire rempli de bonheur. Mon coeur fondit. Il laissa tomber sa console portative et me sauta au cou. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais avait la couleur de cheveux de sa mère. Andrew Newton était une bombe d'énergie pure avec qui j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps.

« Ça va bonhomme ? » demandai-je d'une voix maternelle. « Tu as passé une belle journée ? »

« Oui ! » me dit-il. « On peut rejoindre maman ? » me demanda-t-il par la suite.

« Elle et papa sont partis, ils reviendront en début de soirée. » répondis-je au bambin. « As-tu envie de manger quelque chose ? »

« Les cookies de Sue ! », s'exclama le gamin les yeux remplis de bonheur. « Dis oui ! »

« Une visite à Charlie ne nous fera pas de tort, qu'en penses-tu ? » demandai-je. « Ramasse tes jouets et hop, on y va ! »

En moins de deux minutes le bambin avait tout rangé dans son sac à dos. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux et il me fit une petite moue. « Porte-moi s'il te plaît ! », m'avait-il demandé. Je pris son sac sur mes épaules et je le levai avec difficulté. Il était plus grand que la moyenne des enfants de trois ans, un peu comme Mike qui était très bien bâti. J'ouvris maladroitement la porte et je remarquai la présence de clients dans la boutique.

Karen Newton s'approcha pour embrasser son petit-fils alors que Robert, le père de Mike demeura derrière le comptoir, les yeux rieurs et remplis de bonheur. Une cliente s'apprêtait à passer à la caisse. La beauté de la jeune dame m'interpella. Sa couleur de cheveux était l'une des plus rares – blond fraise pour être exacte – et sa peau très pâle s'agençait avec ceux-ci. Je m'apprêtais à sortir, Andrew dans les bras, lorsqu'une silhouette surgit de l'allée tout près de la porte. Déconcertée, je figeai sur place et mon corps se raidit comme celui d'un mort.

« Tanya ! Regarde ça ! », lança la demoiselle.

Je connaissais très bien cette voix, cette allure prestigieuse. Son regard d'une couleur or plongea soudainement dans le mien après qu'elle ait obtenu l'attention de l'autre cliente, tout aussi magnifique. Ses yeux devinrent menaçant et elle émit un grognement. Un grognement colérique. Je me sentis persécutée, je n'osais pas réagir. Andrew était mortifié, il venait de remarquer le regard profondément agressif de la jolie blonde. Il blottit sa tête dans mon cou en guise de protection. En l'espace de quelques secondes, je sortis de la boutique en caressant les cheveux du bambin pour le rassurer. Je regardai alentour de moi et j'aperçus le véhicule qui alimenta mes suppositions. Une Mercedes Sport 2014 était stationnée à quelques mètres de ma camionnette.

Paniquée, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Je savais très bien que ma très grande fragilité allait prendre le dessus sous peu. J'ouvris la portière arrière et j'installai rapidement Andrew dans le siège pour enfant que Jessica m'avait donné spécialement pour lui. Je déposai le sac à dos sur le siège à côté et je pris place à l'avant. Ma respiration était saccadée. J'avais reconnu Rosalie Hale dans la boutique des Newton et la suite ne présageait rien de bien bon. Je démarrai le moteur et je quittai la place de stationnement en faisant crisser mes pneus. Il n'était pas fortement recommandé de conduire dans un pareil état.

« Pourquoi la dame faisait des gros yeux ? » me demanda une voix innocente.

« Disons que cette dame ne s'attendait pas à me rencontrer à la boutique de papa et maman. » répondis-je, sous le choc. « C'est fini mon grand.. » ajoutai-je pour le rassurer. « Je crois.. » chuchotai-je à moi-même.

J'allumai la radio pour éviter de répondre aux questions qui pourraient devenir un peu plus crues. En moins de dix minutes j'étais arrivée devant la maison de mon père, toujours aussi sous le choc. Je garai ma voiture au bord de la rue, sortis de celle-ci et pris le bambin dans mes bras. Je le déposai sur le sol et je remarquai Sue Clearwater accompagnée d'Emily et Leah assises sous un arbre. Je les saluai de la main et j'envoyai Andrew les rejoindre. J'entrai d'un pas de soldat à l'intérieur de la maison de Charlie. Au salon, je découvris Billy Black, son fils et quelques garçons habitant sur la réserve Quileute, bière à la main et sourire aux lèvres. Je soupirai très fort pour annoncer ma présence. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi.

« Bella ! », me sourit Billy Black dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Sam, Jacob, puis-je vous parler à l'étage ? » demandai-je en ignorant complètement l'homme. « Billy.. Jake te racontera. » dis-je par la suite.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut le deuxième chapitre.**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**  
 **Avez-vous deviné est la blondinette qui accompagne Rosalie ?**  
 **Est-ce que tous les Cullen sont de retour à Forks.**

 **Vous le découvrirez, prochainement.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob et Sam Uley avaient remarqué mon expression faciale plutôt perturbée, mais ils paraissaient étrangement très calmes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers, Jared Cameron s'approcha de moi et me prit la main en lançant un regard à ses confrères. Billy Black posa également les yeux sur moi et demeura immobile dans son fauteuil roulant. Je compris rapidement que Jared souhaitait m'entraîner au salon avec les autres. Je suivis le garçon, sans broncher et pris place dans le canapé. Angoissée, j'attendis qu'un des leurs engendre la conversation. Sam finit par s'avancer vers moi en laissant les autres derrière lui, il prenait visiblement son rôle de chef très au sérieux.

« Tu voulais nous parler ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

« C'est.. » dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. « Les Cullen sont de retour à Forks. » repris-je rapidement.

« Nous le savions. » lança Paul Lahorte au fond de la pièce.

« Quoi ! » m'écrirai-je. « Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

« Ils sont revenus cette nuit, Carlisle a tenu à me rencontrer ce matin pour m'annoncer leur retour. » affirma le chef Quileute. « Je suis désolé que tu aies à apprendre leur retour d'une façon.. brutale. »

« Et vous les garçons ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? » lancai-je en m'adressant à Jacob et Quil qui étaient présents lors du déjeuner.

« Devant les autres ? » grimaça Quil Ateara.

« Je suis désolé Bella.. » s'excusa Jacob qui paraissait sincère dans ses propos.

C'est alors que Billy Black fit diversion en annonçant à haute voix l'arrivée de Charlie dans la maison. Je me ressaisis pour éviter les soupçons de mon père qui allaient se transformer en interminables questions. Planches de bois à la main, il demanda l'aide de Sam et de Seth qui s'exécutèrent rapidement. Jacob s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça pour s'excuser à nouveau de m'avoir caché le retour de la famille Cullen, absente depuis presque neuf ans. Sa présence m'aida à évacuer l'amalgame d'humeurs qui m'envahissait. J'éclatai en sanglots et je sentis ses bras se refermer encore plus fort sur moi. En guise de politesse, les autres garçons quittèrent le salon et je demeurai avec Jacob pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Je me détachai de ses bras et n'osais toujours pas le regarder. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les miens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Bella ? » me demanda Jacob. « T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Ils avaient pourtant promis.. »

« Rosalie ne semblait pas très contente de me voir.. » dis-je d'une voix sombre. « Elle grognait et m'a lancé un regard menaçant, Andrew était effrayé. » expliquai-je.

« Le patriarche a demandé à Sam comment tu te portais.. » me lança mon ami. « Il n'a pas répondu. »

« Rosalie n'a jamais été très attachée à moi, je comprends sa réaction. » dis-je en soupirant. « Les parents de Mike étaient derrière nous quand tout ça s'est produit à la boutique, je t'assure que le petit était mortifié. »

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle croit que c'est ton fils. » s'esclaffa Jacob. « Tu devrais aller rejoindre Andrew à l'extérieur, il doit se demander ce que tu fabriques. »

« Tu as raison. » approuvai-je en quittant le salon, Jake derrière mes talons.

Je rejoignis Sue sous l'arbre, qui regardait les garçons s'amuser. Je remarquai qu'Emily et Leah s'étaient éclipsées à bord de la voiture de Jacob, sa vieille Rabbit 1986. Non loin de l'endroit de détente de l'épouse de mon père, Andrew s'amusait avec Paul Lahorte et Jared Cameron. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Tu vas mieux, ma belle ? » m'interrogea Sue.

« On peut dire ça, ouais. » répondis-je. « Je ne dois pas laisser leur retour me retirer mes rêves et mes plans. » ajoutai-je pour me montrer forte.

« Te connaissant, Bella, tu as toujours une très grande pensée pour eux. » observa l'indienne. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de te sentir à l'envers, seul le temps arrangera les choses. »

Je regardai ma belle-mère d'un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Depuis qu'elle était dans nos vies – à moi et Charlie, bien sûr – tout allait pour le mieux. Une relation s'était bâtie avec Sue, une relation presque incompréhensible. Je n'avais pas cette complicité avec ma propre mère puisqu'elle vivait à Jacksonville depuis neuf ans. Lors de sa visite la semaine dernière, Renée avait paru très ébranlée de me voir aussi près de la femme de mon père. Elle souhaitait secrètement que j'entretienne une relation aussi spéciale avec son mari, Phil.

« J'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées. » m'étonnai-je. « Comment fais-tu pour devenir ce que je ressens sans même que je m'ouvre à toi ? »

« J'ai déjà été jeune, Bella. » se moqua la femme. « Ces huit années t'ont aidées à les mettre de côté, mais pas de tracer une croix complète sur eux. »

« Ils ont été là que quelques mois et cette période a été la plus heureuse de toute ma vie. » avouai-je.

À ces paroles, un moment de nostalgie s'empara de moi. La présence de ces gens dans ma vie m'avait permis de grandir, de devenir quelqu'un. J'ai connu l'amour – le vrai – et l'amitié. Chaque fois que je franchissais les portes de leur villa, j'étais accueillie comme une princesse. Esmée s'adonnait à la cuisine pour satisfaire mon appétit alors qu'Alice, Emmett et Jasper se donnaient à fond pour me divertir. À son retour de l'hôpital, Carlisle me racontait sa journée et des histoires vécues au cours de ces trois cents années de vie. Puis il y avait finalement, Edward.. qui était là, à chaque fois où je fermais l'oeil. Son amour était pur et vrai. Leur départ avait été comme un coup de poignard au ventre. Cette année-là fut la pire de toute mon existence. J'avais appris à revivre grâce à mes amis et ma famille qui m'avaient été d'un immense soutient. L'entrée à l'Université m'a permis de changer d'air et d'oublier Forks qui me rappelait constamment leur existence. Quelques séances chez un psychologue et le temps m'avaient aidé à regagner un peu d'estime de moi-même.

Les bruits d'une voiture me sortirent de l'imaginaire dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je tournai la tête et je remarquai la présence de la Suburban de Mike Newton qui venait de se garer devant ma camionnette. Les cris de joie poussés par son fils me rappelaient la présence de celui-ci que j'avais plutôt négligée. Heureusement qu'il semblait s'amuser avec les garçons, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Je me levai pour faire face à mon ami qui semblait plutôt épuisé de sa journée de travail.

« Andrew ne t'as pas donné du fil à retordre ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Sage comme une image. » ricanai-je. « Tu m'as l'air épuisé. »

« Simplement besoin d'un peu de repos, rien de bien grave. » dit-il. « Ça t'ennuie si je prends Andrew tout de suite ? Nous sommes attendus chez les parents de Jessica. »

« Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ? C'est ton fils ! » m'exclamai-je. « J'ai de la chance de passer quelques heures avec lui, c'est bien assez. » ajoutai-je.

« Il t'adore. » affirma Mike. « Andrew ! Viens ! Maman nous attend chez mamie ! » s'écria Mike d'un ton puissant pour éviter de répéter.

Le petit garçon courut jusqu'à son père et ce dernier prit son fils dans ses bras. Je saluai Mike en lui promettant que j'allais téléphoner à Jessica dans les prochains jours et promis à Andrew qu'il pourrait revenir s'amuser avec les garçons très bientôt. Ils quittèrent le terrain de mon père et me retrouvai à nouveau confrontée à mes pensées. Je décidai à mon tour de rentrer chez moi, histoire de prendre quelques heures pour moi afin de me détendre un peu et de me remettre les idées à la bonne place.

Je pris le temps de saluer tout le monde et je me rendis à ma camionnette. J'arrivai à mon appartement en quelques minutes. Comme à l'habitude, je déposai mes clés sur l'îlot de l'entrée, je retirai mes chaussures et je vérifiai les messages sur le répondeur. Exceptionnellement, il n'y en avait aucun. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au salon et je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé moelleux et je laissai mes pensées m'envahir à nouveau.

* * *

 **Voilà qui est tout pour le chapitre 3.**

 **Merci à ma bêta AngelScythe pour la correction.**

 **À bientôt ! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre avec Rosalie Hale dans la boutique de Mike Newton. Mon week-end chargé m'avait permis de tracer une croix sur l'altercation. Entre une visite à La Push, un repas chez Charlie et des emplettes avec Angela, j'ai réussi au cours de ces jours de « repos » à effectuer la correction des petits exercices imposés à mes élèves le jeudi précédent. Le retour de la routine de la veille avait été plutôt bien accueillie et mes étudiants étaient beaucoup plus amusés et alertes à participer. Pour une première fois, lundi s'était écoulé à la vitesse de la lumière et c'est lors de mon réveil, un peu tardif, que je pris conscience de la date. Le jour de mon anniversaire avait toujours été une date que je souhaitais oublier mais, je savais très bien que cette année je n'y échapperais pas. En tant qu'excellente amie, Angela m'avait révélé durant le week-end que Jessica s'était chargée de m'organiser une petite fête surprise. Elle n'avait cependant pas révélé le contenu de la soirée, ce qui me faisait angoisser légèrement, mais j'en vint à la conclusion qu'elle l'ignorait également.

C'est lorsque je sortis du lycée à 15h30 que je remarquai Jacob qui m'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Vêtu d'un simple jean troué et d'un t-shirt blanc, j'en déduis qu'il ne m'amenait pas dans un restaurant chic. Je m'approchai de lui maladroitement en évitant les trous d'eau et je tendis les bras vers l'avant. Il m'enlaça rapidement et me regarda dans les yeux d'un air plutôt rieur.

« Joyeux 27 ans ! » lança-t-il en rigolant. « Pourtant, tu n'as pas vieilli d'un poil physiquement depuis tes 18 ans. »

« Tais-toi Jake ! » ripostai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » demandai-je en déverrouillant les portières de mon véhicule.

« On va se balader. » me dit-il d'un air serein. « Tu dois t'en douter, Bella. » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez organisé ? » demandai-je. « Pas une fête remplie d'alcool et de musique comme dans les bars, j'espère ? »

« Jessica a passé l'après-midi à décorer le garage et y installer des tables avec Emily. » m'avoua-t-il. « C'est un petit repas bien sympa et si la pluie s'estompe, rendez-vous sur la plage pour un feu. »

« Finalement, je crois que ça devrait me plaire. » dis-je en enclenchant le moteur.

Jacob et moi arrivâmes finalement sur la réserve Quileute en seulement 15 minutes. Je me garai dans l'allée boueuse de la maison familiale des Black. Je remarquai la voiture de patrouille de mon père, la Suburban de Mike et le vieux tas de ferraille de Ben Cheney. Au bout du terrain, Sam Uley et la bande s'amusaient à installer des ballons et des banderoles. Je fulminai et Jacob semblait trouver ça très amusant. J'entrai dans la maison et je découvris l'organisatrice en compagnie d'Angela autour de la table avec Billy, mon père et Sue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres chaises de disponible compte tenu de la grandeur de la pièce. Je demeurai debout près du comptoir aux côtés de Jacob.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! » s'exclama Billy Black avec fierté. « 15 ans, c'est ça ? »

« Vingt-sept Billy, ne me rappelle pas mon âge, je t'en prie. » lançai-je en souriant. « Merci Jessica. Pour tout ça. » ajoutai-je d'une voix sereine.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Tu es probablement la seule et unique personne au monde qui a encore l'audace d'organiser une fête pour moi. » dis-je. « Les autres ont abandonné depuis très longtemps. »

Charlie et Sue furent les premiers à éclater de rire. L'attention de Jessica à mon égard me touchait beaucoup et je ne m'en cachais pas. Prise d'un élan d'enthousiasme, mon amie me prit le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'au garage. Angela, Sue et Jacob suivirent rapidement alors que mon père se contenta de pousser le fauteuil roulant de Billy jusqu'à l'endroit. L'endroit était méconnaissable de l'intérieur. Je remarquai l'absence des fameux outils de Jacob, des pièces de mécaniques et des échelles en bois qui ornaient le sol du garage. Tout le matériel était remplacé par des tables et des chaises en bois, déjà aperçue dans l'ancienne maison des Clearwater – à l'époque où Harry était encore vivant – et de simples bougies dont les flammes dansaient tout au long du garage. La légère odeur d'essence me rappelait mon adolescence dont la restauration de vieilles motocyclettes. Les quelques banderoles colorées n'étaient pas exagérées et me firent sourire.

« Quelle belle installation ! » m'exclamai-je. « Vous vous êtes vraiment donné du mal pour un simple anniversaire. »

« Un peu de folie dans la vie, il n'y a rien de mieux. » lança mon père. « Et une occasion de plus pour faire des burgers et des hot-dogs sur le barbecue. »

« Et d'écouler les réserves de bières de Billy. » ajouta Seth Clearwater qui faisait son entrée en compagnie de Leah, Emily et des autres garçons.

Pour plusieurs, les fêtes à La Push étaient considérées comme de grands événements. Le seul et unique bar de Forks a fermé ses portes quelques années plus tôt et les habitants devaient se rendre à Port Angeles pour la fête ou bien Seattle, s'ils aimaient les idées de grandeur. Je me contentai d'aller prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le petit réfrigérateur à absorption. Les discussions se sont vite entremêlées et les premières heures se sont rapidement écoulées. Vers 19h00, Charlie et Jacob débutèrent la cuisson des burgers et hot-dogs sur le barbecue. L'odeur me rappelait mon adolescence passée chez Jacob et les soirées universitaires qui étaient déjà trop loin dans ma mémoire.

Charlie et Sue rentrèrent tôt après le repas puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se rendre sur la plage par la suite. Les précipitations avaient cessé et laissaient place à un magnifique couché du soleil. Dès que mon père eut raccompagné Charlie chez lui, je pris les devants et quittai vers la plage. Toute la bande suivit derrière moi.

Comme à l'habitude, l'endroit était plutôt calme. Bien différent de la plage de Neah Bay sur la réserve Makah. Pendant que Sam et Jacob montaient le feu, je marchai au bord de la mer avec Seth à mes côtés qui faisait le fanfaron.

« Tu apprécies la soirée jusqu'à maintenant ? » me demanda Seth en souriant.

« Ouais, c'est une belle pensée. » lançai-je. « Voir tous les gens que j'aime s'amuser comme des petits fous, ça n'a pas de prix. » ajoutai-je d'un regard rempli de sincérité.

« Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Bella. » affirma Seth. « Je serai là, si tu as envie d'en discuter. Tu es ma soeur.. en quelque sorte. »

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants de marcher et tapotai l'épaule de Seth en guise de remerciement. Voyant les flammes du feu s'élever petit à petit, je fis un retour sur mes pas pour rejoindre les autres alors que mon ami et frère décida de rester au bord de la mer à regarder l'eau. Jared et Embry avaient déniché des troncs d'arbres laissés un peu plus loin et les avaient amenés près du feu en guise de banc. Jacob se mit à raconter des histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres que mes amis écoutaient attentivement. Pour ma part, ces récits ne m'intéressaient plus. Jacob, Sue et Billy m'avaient répété ces histoires de nombreuses fois.

J'annonçai mon départ vers 23h00, un peu fatiguée et déçue qu'une telle soirée ait été organisée en semaine. Ma journée du lendemain se montrait très chargée et une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. J'embrassai mes amis à tour de rôle et remerciai Jessica à nouveau pour l'organisation de la fête. Je marchai seule entre la plage et la maison de Billy Black. Je montai rapidement dans mon véhicule et j'arrivai à mon appartement à 23h30. Ma rue était complètement déserte à cette heure. Je garai ma camionnette dans l'allée à côté des voisins du bas, un couple de personnes âgées plutôt calme et sympathiques. Je pris mon sac et mes effets personnels laissés dans mon véhicule et montai les marches pour me rendre à mon entrée.

« Bella ! » s'exclama une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je regardai aux alentours, il n'y avait personne. En bas ? C'était une voix plutôt jeune qui n'avait aucun lien avec mes voisins. Prise de peur, je cherchai mes clés tant bien que mal au fond de mon sac. Mes mains tremblaient et mon corps suivit le rythme par la suite.

« Argh ! » hurlai-je, paniquée et angoissée de ne pas avoir trouvé mon trousseau de clés.

« Bella, ma belle.. C'est moi. » lança cette voix à nouveau qui se rapprochait. Le ton plutôt mielleux était de plus en plus près de moi.

* * *

 **Les paris sont ouverts, qui selon vous vient à la rencontre de Bella ? :)**

 **À bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

Je tournai légèrement la tête et je sentis ma poitrine se contracter. Dans la noirceur, seules les pupilles dorées de ma visiteuse brillaient. Ses bottes – à talons probablement – résonnaient sur le balcon de béton. Je sentis son souffle se poser sur moi, comme si elle voulait sentir mon odeur. Je reculai alors maladroitement pour éviter tout contact avec l'inconnue.

« N'aie pas peur. » lança chaleureusement la mystérieuse personne. « C'est moi, Esmée. » ajouta-t-elle.

Son nom provoqua un choc électrique en moi. Mon corps se raidit alors que mes mains devinrent très moites. Devant moi se tenait la femme que j'avais considérée comme ma seconde mère pendant une courte période de ma vie. Ma poitrine s'était contractée davantage. Esmée Cullen s'avança vers moi, je demeurai muette.

« Joyeux Anniversaire ma belle. » dit-elle.

Sa main froide comme de la glace m'effleura le bras. Je tressailli et poussai un petit cri de surprise. Elle recula de quelques centimètres pour me laisser respirer un peu.

« Mer... merci. » me contentai-je de répondre en bégayant. « Je suppose que vous... » j'hésitai quelques instants avant de continuer ma phrase. « Tu veux me parler ? » repris-je avec un ton faible mais un peu plus naturel.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit. » me lança la vampire. « Mais j'aimerais bien prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« D'accord pour discuter. » dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. « Mais on doit faire ça ailleurs, ça pourrait être dangereux ici. » ajoutai-je en étant très prévoyante.

« Qu'insinues-tu par dangereux ? » demanda Esmée.

Le niveau de dangerosité était assez élevé. Premièrement, j'étais paniquée à l'idée de voir débarquer Jacob ou bien Seth à la maison. Des loups-garous et des vampires ensemble ne présageaient rien de bon. Seth avait l'habitude de s'emparer de mon canapé depuis le début des rénovations chez Charlie. Je l'imaginais bien tomber face à face avec « l'ennemie » des Quileutes. Deuxièmement, si Charlie apercevait un membre de la famille Cullen chez moi, il pourrait devenir légèrement cinglé et même prendre son air de chef de police. Depuis leur départ, il ne les portait plus dans son coeur.

« Il serait très malsain de demeurer ici. » dis-je rapidement. « Mes amis vivant sur la réserve Quileutes pourrait surgir à tout moments, y compris le fils de l'épouse de Charlie. » poursuivis-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

« Bella... » souffla-t-elle. « Ce sont des loups-garous. »

« Ce sont mes amis, Esmée. » lançai-je d'un ton ferme pour la première fois de notre discussion. « Mon père a épousé la veuve de Harry Clearwater. » annonçai-je.

« Bella, je ne crois pas pouvoir te parler bien longtemps compte tenu des circonstances. » me dit-elle d'un ton un peu inquiet. « À moins que tu veuilles me suivre, bien sûr. »

« Je... » hésitai-je encore une fois. « D'accord. » approuvai-je finalement.

Un sourire se traça sur son visage et ses dents blanches s'affichèrent. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et je fis la même chose derrière elle. Esmée avait garé sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, une Audi d'un noir brillant. Elle déverrouilla les portières et je montai du côté passager en demeurant silencieuse. Dès que le moteur fut démarré, elle quitta ma petite rue et se précipita vers la rue principale de Forks tout en respectant les limites de vitesse.

« Comment as-tu trouvé mon appartement ? » demandai-je pour briser le silence.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches internet grâce à notre entreprise illégale. » m'apprit-elle. « Tu m'as énormément manquée ces dernières années, Bella. »

« Comment va Carlisle ? » interrogeai-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque. « Emmett, Alice et Jasper se portent-il bien ? » poursuivi-je.

« Carlisle se porte bien, il travaille maintenant à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. » me raconta Esmée les yeux rivés sur la route. « Depuis quelques années, Rosalie et Emmett viennent en visite que quelques temps et repartent tous les deux. » me dit-elle dans une voix plutôt sombre. « Alice et Jasper passent la plupart de leur temps en Alaska chez nos cousins. »

« Donc il n'y a que vous deux dans votre grande maison ? » demandai-je, d'un air curieux.

« C'est exact. » approuva la vampire. « Les derniers jours ont été plutôt mouvementés, Rose et Emmett sont revenus quelques jours en compagnie de Irina, Eleazar et Tanya. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis chacun de leur côté ? » demandai-je à nouveau. « Vous étiez pourtant si proches les uns des autres. » remarquai-je.

« Tant de choses ont changées Bella. » me lança Esmée sans trop s'aventurer dans les détails.

Je m'étais surprise moi-même d'être aussi à l'aise avec Esmée. Ma curiosité était à son comble et je m'intéressais beaucoup à l'évolution des Cullen durant les dernières années. Elle m'avait ensuite expliqué que leur retour était simplement parce que Carlisle avait envie de retrouver le calme et la simplicité de Forks. D'un autre côté, Esmée ne m'avait pas caché qu'elle souhaitait me retrouver après toutes ces années d'absence. J'étais touchée mais inquiète à la fois. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi gentille envers elle après tout ce que j'avais dû vivre ?

Nous venions de passer devant la maison de mon père lorsqu'elle se mit à évoquer son premier « fils », Edward. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et je me sentis aussitôt très bizarre. Esmée expliquait qu'il vivait dorénavant avec les Denali en Alaska, tout comme Alice et Jasper. Il se montrait plutôt silencieux et réticent envers sa famille, spécialement Rosalie.

« J'ai croisé Rosalie la semaine dernière, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de me revoir. » lançai-je tout simplement. « Je crois que Tanya était avec elle. »

« Je sais, elle l'a annoncé à Carlisle et il m'en a glissé un mot par la suite. » dit-elle un peu gênée. « Elle semblait très perturbée de te voir avec ton fils. »

« Mon fils ? » m'exclamai-je, surprise. « Ce n'est pas mon garçon, c'est celui de mes amis proches. »

« Oh. » se contenta de me répondre Esmée.

Je compris alors pourquoi Rosalie avait réagi ainsi. Elle devait s'imaginer que j'avais reconstruit ma vie sans eux et que j'étais plus heureuse que jamais. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait toujours été très froide envers moi, Rosalie ne pouvait pas nier que les siens étaient heureux en ma présence. J'imaginais Rosalie extrapoler la situation, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Je plongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées et le silence revint donc à la source. Plus de quarante cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis notre départ de l'appartement et la fatigue venait de s'installer. Esmée s'était aventurée sur un chemin plutôt sombre de Forks. Nous avions quitté la ville cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Je crois que je devrais retourner à la maison. » lançai-je en brisant le silence à nouveau. « Je dois être en forme pour le travail. »

« Alors je te ramène chez toi dès maintenant. » dit-elle en se garant dans une allée boueuse afin de faire demi-tour.

C'est alors qu'Esmée dépassa les limites de vitesse, comme dans leur nature. Clouée au siège, je regardai à l'extérieur et j'admirai les quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Je fus à la maison en moins de quinze minutes. Esmée éteignit le moteur et alluma les lumières intérieures de sa Audi et me regarda avec admiration. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sa présence était si précieuse. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Esmée, elle qui était si attachée à Carlisle et à ceux qu'elle considère comme ses propres enfants. À nouveau, sa main froide effleura ma peau, je frissonnai.

« J'ignore quand nous nous reverrons, mais j'espère que ce sera très bientôt. » me dit-elle avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Ta présence a toujours été très importante dans ma vie et je suis certaine que Carlisle serait heureux de te revoir. »

« Envoie mes salutations à Carlisle. » lançai-je. « J'aimerais beaucoup que cette rencontre demeure entre toi et moi.. puis Carlisle dès qu'il sera au courant. »

« Je respecte ta décision. » répondit Esmée. « Alice n'arrive plus te voir dans ses visions depuis quelques années, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Je vois. » me contentai-je de répondre. « À bientôt, merci pour la balade. » ajoutai-je en ouvrant la portière.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ma belle. » conclus la vampire.

Je descendis de la voiture et je montai rapidement à mon appartement. Je retrouvai mes clés en moins de quelques secondes alors que j'ai mis un temps fou une heure plus tôt à les retrouver dans mon sac. Dès que j'entrai dans mon appartement, je retrouvai le calme plat et le réconfort. Seth n'était pas là, je supposai donc qu'il était resté dormir chez Jacob. Je déposai mon sac sur le plancher près de la porte d'entrée et je fis le tour de l'appartement en me remémorant mes retrouvailles avec Esmée Cullen.

Malgré cet amalgame d'émotions ; stress, colère, peine et joie, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec moi-même depuis neuf ans. Tout ça grâce à une Cullen, ce qui me faisait peur, très peur.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut le cinquième chapitre.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles entre Bella et Esmée ?**

 **J'ai mis un peu trop de temps pour l'écriture, navrée.**

 **À bientôt. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Le son de la dernière cloche de la journée me procura une immense sensation de soulagement. Ma rencontre avec Esmée la veille avait tout chamboulé en moi, dont mon sommeil. Ma journée au lycée avait probablement été la pire de ma jeune carrière. Ayant été remise à l'ordre par quelques étudiants de première année, je conclus qu'il était grand temps que je profite de plusieurs heures de sommeil. Je quittai maladroitement l'étage, les bras remplis de documents à déposer au secrétariat avant ma sortie. J'entrai dans la pièce et déposai le tout sur le bureau d'Angela, déjà bien garni de paperasse. Elle sursauta et me lança un regard rempli de désespoir.

« Tu me ramènes vraiment des documents ? » pleurnicha mon amie.

« Je suis désolée Ang'. » répondis-je. « Ce sont les fiches santé de mes étudiants, elles sont un peu en retard. »

« Ça va, je m'en remettrai après toutes les heures supplémentaires que je ferai cette semaine. » me lança Angela d'un air désespéré.

« Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. » dis-je en regagnant la porte. « Est-ce qu'on se retrouve comme prévu pour le déjeuner demain midi ? » demandai-je.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et je quittai finalement le lycée. Je poussai un long soupir lorsque je fus à l'extérieur, la pluie tombant brutalement sur le sol. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture et j'y arrivai presque trempée. Je déposai ma mallette sur le siège passager et démarrai le moteur. Aveuglée par les gouttes de pluie qui martelaient ma fenêtre, je pris quinze minutes pour arriver à mon appartement. Je me garai finalement dans mon allée et remarquai la présence de ma vieille Chevrolet de l'autre côté de la rue, l'ayant léguée à Seth Clearwater quelques années plus tôt. Je montai rapidement dans mon appartenant et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque en déposant ma mallette sur le sol. Les bruits de pistolets et d'hurlements de zombies m'indiquèrent que Seth était bien installé au salon, absorbé par sa console. Je retirai mon cardigan et l'accrochai sur une poignée de porte, histoire de le reprendre plus tard. Je me ruai au salon où je découvris l'indien entouré de couvertures et de bouteilles d'eau.

« Clearwater ! » m'écriai-je. « Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Swan ! » dit-il pour se moquer de moi. « J'ai dormi chez Billy hier soir après la fête, c'est ma mère qui est venue me prendre ce matin et j'ai décidé de squatter ton appartement pour l'après-midi. » m'expliqua-t-il. « Je suis arrivé vers midi. »

« Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. » remarquai-je.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. » lança-t-il en me contemplant de haut en bas. « Tu as l'air morte de fatigue. »

« Effectivement, une sieste s'impose. » dis-je en prenant place dans l'autre rocking chair.

« Repose-toi, je préparerai des spaghettis pour le dîner. » m'annonça-t-il.

« Tu es génial. » murmurai-je d'une voix sombre.

Par politesse, Seth éteignit la console et s'occupa à autres choses. Je plongeai dans un sommeil profond. Je me réveillai en sursaut et désorientée, dans mon lit. Je tournai les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarquai le coucher du soleil qui venait de probablement de s'installer à l'extérieur. Je me redressai et passa une main dans mes cheveux en bataille puis, quittai mon lit pour gagner la cuisine. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, la lumière m'aveugla quelques instants. À ma grande surprise, Jacob se tenait debout, derrière l'îlot alors que Seth était assis sur la surface de travail. Ils posèrent leurs yeux sur moi et je sentis le regard de Jacob se refroidir.

« Alors petite marmotte, tu t'es bien reposée ? » lança Seth. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Un peu plus en forme que tout à l'heure. » dis-je en baillant. « Je n'ai pas très faim par contre. »

« Une femme a téléphoné pour toi tout à l'heure. » siffla Jacob. « Esmée, est-ce que cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Mon expression faciale se refroidit autant que Jacob l'était. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, son tempérament ne mentait pas. Seth était plutôt calme à ma grande surprise et conservait son attitude de gamin éternel. Je tournai le regard et eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Ce genre de confrontation me rendait très mal à l'aise.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle téléphonerait plus tard ? » demandai-je, intéressée.

« Bon sang Bella ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai senti leur odeur tout à l'heure, elle est venue ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hier soir, oui. » dis-je d'un ton ferme. « Maintenant, ça se règlera entre toi et moi, laisse Seth en dehors de tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire entre toi et moi, mais bien envers toi et toute la meute. » cria-t-il. « Nous étions bien sans eux, non ? »

Seth me regardait d'un regard déconcerté, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. La raison de sa transmutation n'était pas liée aux Cullen directement, mais au passage de Victoria quelques années auparavant. Jacob mourrait d'envie de frapper partout et je savais très bien qu'ajouter des détails le rendrait furieux.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de crier ? » demandai-je en haussant le ton. « Les voisins vont t'entendre. »

« Je reviendrai demain. » dit-il plus calmement. « Je dois parler à Sam de tout ça, Bella. » ajouta Jacob qui avait beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix.

« Jake, je t'en supplie. » implorai-je.

« Seth, je te ramène chez Charlie. » ordonna Jacob. « Immédiatement. »

Malgré toute la colère que ressentait Jacob, je savais très bien qu'il était triste que les Cullen soient de retour dans ma vie. Enfin, pour le moment, il n'y avait que Esmée et c'était bien comme ça. Sa présence m'avait drôlement plu. Le silence de Seth me déçut un peu. Je l'aurais pourtant vu me défendre dans une situation différente, mais comme Jacob est le second de Sam, il ne voulait pas s'interposer entre lui et moi. Jacob sortit rapidement sur le balcon de mon appartement, toujours aussi furieux. Seth me lança un regard remplit de désolation, ce qui me consola un peu.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, je te le promets. » murmura-t-il.

« Seth, reste. » le suppliai-je.

Il quitta pourtant l'appartement à son tour, les yeux baissés et me laissa complètement seule. Je déposai mes coudes sur l'îlot de la cuisine et mis mes mains dans mon visage. Je m'efforçai à garder mes larmes en moi. Ma gorge brûlait et mes yeux picotaient. Je craignais définitivement la réaction de Sam et des autres loups-garous de la réserve de La Push. Ils n'avaient pas envie de supporter la présence des Cullen à nouveau près d'eux. Malgré toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient envers les vampires, ils étaient tristes de perdre les quelques années de liberté qui leur avaient été allouées après leur départ en 2005.

Je relevai la tête, pris un verre d'eau bien froide puis retournai à ma chambre. Je ramassai mon ordinateur portable qui était posé sur ma commode et retournai finalement dans mon lit. Je consultai mes courriels, en commençant par les plus anciens qui provenaient tous de ma mère. Deux de Joyeux Anniversaire, un pour me raconter son quotidien. J'envoyai une réponse brève étant donné que je n'avais aucunement envie de discuter de mes états d'âme avec Renée, quoique ma transparence à toujours été un atout génial avec ma mère.

J'eus un petit pincement au coeur lorsque je vis que le dernier courriel reçu était de la part d'Esmée, une heure plus tôt. Je me précipitai de cliquer sur la fenêtre et j'aperçus un paragraphe à l'écran. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, un peu comme la veille.

 _Bella,_

 _Je viens de téléphoner chez toi, un garçon a décroché en me spécifiant que tu étais au lit pour le moment. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas causé d'ennuis, si je prends en note notre discussion d'hier concernant les garçons de la réserve indienne._

 _Je n'ai toujours pas discuté avec Carlisle de notre rencontre d'hier, je compte plutôt lui faire une surprise. Que dirais-tu de venir à la maison samedi soir ? Il n'y aura que Carlisle, toi et moi._  
 _Je ne crois pas qu'Alice et Jasper reviendront tout de suite._

 _J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à repenser à nos retrouvailles. Tu semblais très ébranlée et je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras de me revoir, de nous revoir._

 _Prends bien soin de toi, j'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Esmée_

Je relus le courriel une seconde fois, histoire de réaliser que cette proposition était bien réelle. Je m'empressai de rédiger une réponse positive, remplie d'enthousiasme et éteignit l'ordinateur. Je m'installai à nouveau sous les couvertures. Je regrettai la réponse envoyée à Esmée puisque j'avais le sentiment de trahir mes amis et de les blesser. J'espérai au moins un message texte ou une visite de Jacob et Sam demain, histoire de leur raconter toute la vérité et d'être juste envers tous.

* * *

 **Voilà qui est tout pour le chapitre six. Je suis toujours aussi navrée du retard, les problèmes internet sont demeurés plus longtemps que prévu.**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**  
 **J'ai bien hâte de lire vos impressions.**

 **Bisous.**


	7. Chapter 7

Être debout devant trente étudiants captivés par les explications du prochain devoir m'aidait à penser à autres choses qu'à mes problèmes personnels. L'engueulade avec Jake, l'invitation d'Esmée et Seth qui n'est pas revenu à mon appartement hier étaient les principales raisons de mon manque d'attention et mon attitude plutôt instable. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin des classes et le début prématuré du week-end. Le férié de vendredi permettrait à tous de prendre une journée de plus afin de décompresser. Le déjeuner avec Angela avait été plutôt étrange, comme si elle avait été mise au courant de quelque chose.

« Dès mardi, nous aborderons un nouvel ouvrage et je ramasserai vos devoirs. » lançai-je à mes élèves. Le bruit de la cloche créa un important engouement dans ma classe. « Bon week-end à tous ! » m'écriai-je pour ensuite quitter le local à mon tour.

Fidèle à ma routine, je saluai mes collègues et quittai le bâtiment. Après avoir gagné ma camionnette, je décidai de débarquer à l'improviste chez Charlie, histoire de voir peut-être Seth et de discuter avec lui des événements de la veille. Après avoir roulé pendant plusieurs minutes, je retrouverai la maison où j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie. La véhicule de patrouille n'était pas dans son allée respective, je présumai alors l'absence de mon père. Je garai tout de même mon véhicule au bord de la rue et me rendit jusqu'à l'entrée. En tournant la poignée, je fus surprise de voir que la serrure était déverrouillée. J'ouvris doucement la porte et une odeur me vint au nez, celle de la tarte aux fruits de Sue. Telle une gamine heureuse de sentir l'odeur de son dessert préféré, je me rendis à la cuisine et découvrit l'épouse de mon père devant la cuisinière. Elle me lança un petit sourire en coin.

« Je me suis permise d'entrer, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demandai-je d'un air incertain.

« Bien sûr que non ma belle ! » s'exclama Sue. « Cette maison demeurera toujours la tienne, bien avant moi. »

« Merci Sue. » dis-je en étant touchée par ses propos. « Est-ce que Charlie rentrera bientôt ? »

« Toujours au poste de police, le pauvre. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du four. « Tu restes dîner avec nous ? »

« Avec plaisir. » lançai-je. « L'odeur de la tarte aux fruits m'empêche de refuser cette proposition. »

« Espèce de gloutonne. » rigola ma belle-mère. « Va t'asseoir au salon, je t'y rejoindrai avec des verres de limonade fraichement pressée. » m'ordonna-t-elle. « Je refuse que tu m'aides à faire quoique ce soit. »

J'obéis systématiquement à ma belle-mère et quitta la cuisine. Dès mon entrée au salon, mes yeux tournèrent vers le hall of fame à mon effigie. Charlie avait affiché une tonne de photos pour chaque moment important vécu, de mes premiers pas à mon premier jour de travail au lycée de Forks. Lors de son emménagement, Sue avait déposé trois cadres. Bien entendu, la magnifique photo de ses enfants était la plus large d'entre toutes. Ma préférée demeurait cependant celle du mariage avec Charlie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi souriant depuis des lustres.

L'arrivée de Sue n'avait qu'apporté du bon dans notre famille. Leah, Seth et moi formons une sorte de fraternité. J'entendais l'indienne préparer le goûter et je pensai à ma mère, trop loin pour se soucier de mon bien-être. Sue jouait ce rôle à merveille.  
Elle apparut dans l'embrasure du salon, plateau à la main. Son sourire m'apaisa. Elle déposa les breuvages et les craquelins sur la table basse puis s'installa à mes côtés.

« Seth m'a tout raconté pour hier soir. » commença Sue d'un air neutre. « Sache que je t'appuierai, peu importe ce qu'il arrive dans les prochains jours. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent beaucoup ? » demandai-je d'un air désolant. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me demande de choisir entre deux partis. » ajoutai-je.

« Jacob a beaucoup de difficulté à accepter la situation. » annonça l'épouse de mon père. « Quant aux autres, ils sont un peu plus réceptifs. »

« Et toi, tu penses quoi de tout ça ? » demandai-je en continuant sur ma lancée de question. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois sincère envers moi. »

« La seule chose qui m'importe Bella, c'est ton bonheur. » me dit-elle en prenant mes mains. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec le fait que tu passes du temps avec quelconque membre de la famille Cullen. »

« Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas comme les Quileutes le croient. » lançai-je pour défendre mon point de vue.

« Ce sont tout de même des vampires Bella, tu sais ce que ça signifie aux yeux du clan. » dit-elle fermement.

Sans raison particulière, lorsque j'entendis le mot _vampire_ , je déglutis. Sue avait cette tendance à nommer les choses telles qu'elles étaient et devant Charlie, elle devait se montrer plutôt discrète. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre et j'en déduis que mon père venait de revenir du travail. Je me relevai d'instinct et le saluai d'un signe de tête. Il retira rapidement son manteau et le déposa sur la patère puis s'avança vers moi. Je réussi à déchiffrer un sourire derrière sa moustache. Il n'était cependant pas seul puisque j'aperçus Leah Clearwater et Emily Uley apparaître dans l'embrasure du salon. Elles étaient vêtues de jolies robes et arboraient un air plutôt sympathique à mon égard, ce qui m'apaisa vu les circonstances.

« Il ne manque que Seth et Jacob puis nous sommes comblés pour la soirée. » lança Charlie. « Je suis heureux de te voir Bella. »

« Moi aussi, papa. » dis-je en souriant. « Où sont les garçons ? » demandai-je suite à la remarque de mon père.

« Seth nous rejoindra vers dix-sept heures trente. » s'empressa de répondre Emily. « Je n'ai pas vu Jake aujourd'hui. »

Les paroles de Leah suscitèrent mon attention. Pourtant, Emily vivait sur la réserve et devait croiser Jacob plus d'une fois par jour. Je savais que son comportement était en lien avec notre engueulade de la veille. Une boule commença à prendre place dans mon estomac et je frémis. Sue et mon père me regardaient d'un air étrange alors que Leah dévia les yeux. Seule Emily comprenait ce changement d'émotion qui venait de m'envahir.

« Je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens. » soupirai-je.

Je quittai le salon et montai ces escaliers qui m'étaient toujours aussi familier. J'entrai dans la petite salle de bain et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir et j'eus un léger vertige. Je fouillai dans ma poche et j'attrapai mon téléphone portable puis ouvrit systématiquement mes messages textes avec Jacob. Le dernier remontait à mardi, lors du jour de mon anniversaire. La boule que j'avais à l'estomac grossissait à vue d'oeil. Mon muscle se contracta et je me concentrai à ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'hésitai quelques instants et je commençai à taper un message.

 _Désolé pour hier soir._  
 _Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se fasse la tête pendant des semaines._  
 _Dîner chez Charlie ce soir, Billy et toi devriez venir._

J'hésitai à envoyer le message puis je finis par appuyer sur la touche d'envoi. Les minutes passaient et j'avais pourtant l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Je déposai mon téléphone sur la surface de céramique et je passai mes mains sous l'eau puis m'épongeai le visage. Je respirai profondément et répétai le geste jusqu'à ce que la vibration du mon portable me fit sursauter. Jacob venait enfin de répondre.

J _e refuse l'invitation. Tu m'as menti._  
 _Ils sont tous là._  
 _Ils étaient sur la frontière entre les deux territoires._  
 _Le blondinet et sa petite épouse ne semblait pas joyeux de me voir._  
 _Tu salueras Charlie._

Je dus relire le message au moins dix fois. Mes mains tremblaient. Est-ce que Jacob était en train de m'apprendre le retour de Jasper et d'Alice ? J'avais de la difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me passer comme message. Je pensai à l'invitation d'Esmée et mon coeur se mit à battre. Je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre si d'autres que Carlisle et Esmée étaient là. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à cette dure épreuve.

* * *

 **Un peu de retard, je suis sincèrement désolée. Beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci.**

 **Que pensez-vous du chapitre globalement ? De l'annonce de Jake ?**

 **La suite viendra bientôt, cette semaine. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mon week-end n'avait rien de bien excitant. Le dîner chez Charlie avait été catastrophique puisque j'ai éclaté en sanglots au beau milieu du repas. Mon père croyait que c'était dû à l'épuisement et je n'ai fait qu'approuver. En réalité, c'était tous les évènements englobant mon amitié avec Jacob Black qui me rendaient aussi émotive. Dès mon retour ce soir-là, j'ai tenté de téléphoner quatorze fois à mon ami et il n'a jamais décroché ou même retourné mes appels. Seth, qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'à mon appartement, souhaitait que je lâche prise. Il ne cessait de me répéter que lorsque Jake serait prêt, il se manifesterait de lui-même.

Je regrettais de m'être réjouie pour la journée fériée du vendredi. Angela avait rendez-vous avec des membres de sa famille, puis les autres travaillaient tous puisqu'il n'y avait que les établissements scolaires et gouvernementaux de fermés. Les garçons de La Push continuaient les rénovations chez Charlie, mais ce dernier m'avait appris que Jacob n'y était pas – une grippe intestinale apparemment – mais je savais que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Je m'étais cependant promise de ne pas interroger Charlie qui parlerait forcément de mes inquiétudes à Billy.

Je m'étais donc résignée à passer la journée en survêtement et à faire les cent pas dans mon appartement. Le dernier message texte de Jacob m'avait particulièrement angoissée. Alice et Jasper étaient apparemment de retour alors qu'Esmée avait été claire ; nous serions qu'elle, Carlisle et moi-même dans cette grande villa. Mon hôte ne s'était toujours pas manifestée concernant ce changement et je n'avais surtout pas envie de téléphoner pour lui faire part de mes milles et unes inquiétudes.  
Je passai l'aspirateur, nettoyai tous les recoins du salon et de la cuisine pour ensuite laver le carrelage noirci par les années avec l'aide d'un javellisant très concentré. Lorsque j'eus terminé de nettoyer de fond en comble, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui n'avait presque pas bougée, il n'était que 17h45.

J'en profitai alors pour me cuisiner un plat congelé et une tisane relaxante puis de m'installer devant un très bon film tiré des années 70 : Orange Mécanique. Je perdis le fil après avoir terminé ma tasse.  
Mon réveil en sursaut à une heure du matin me stressa davantage, nous étions officiellement samedi. Je déposai la vaisselle apportée au salon dans l'évier puis j'éteignis toutes les lumières. Mon lit m'accueillit avec gratitude, mais je ne réussis pas à fermer l'oeil avant l'aube. Mes pensées m'empêchaient de dormir – ou peut-être cette longue sieste qui a duré pendant plus de six heures – mais c'était tout de même très agaçant. J'appréhendais mes retrouvailles avec Carlisle, le patriarche des Cullen, un homme rempli d'humanité malgré sa condition bien différente de la normale. J'imaginai ensuite Alice – ses petites jambes, sa démarche gracieuse et sa petite voix illuminée – elle avait été ma meilleure amie et une partie de moi s'ennuyait à mourir de toutes ses petites mimiques. Imaginer Jasper m'était très difficile puisque la dernière image qui me venait en tête était nul autre que ses yeux qui devinrent fous aussitôt qu'il eut aperçu mon sang – la raison du départ des Cullen.

Est-ce que Rosalie et Emmett étaient de retour pour l'occasion ? Est-ce que Edward l'était aussi ? _Edward_. Je soufflai son nom et une immense douleur envahit ma poitrine. Cette douleur ne m'avait jamais quittée, elle s'était simplement estompée au fil des années. Le lever du soleil m'avait miraculeusement permis de fermer l'oeil jusqu'à 9h30. Lors de mon réveil, je me sentis particulièrement en forme, mais un peu instable émotionnellement.

Ma journée débuta par une douche – longue, mais rafraîchissante – puis par un petit déjeuner équilibré. Le plat congelé n'avait pas été nutritif et mon ventre criait famine.  
Alors que je mangeais des rôties et bol de céréales, un bruit provenant de la fenêtre du salon me fit sursauter. Seth apparut dans la cuisine avec son air d'éternel gamin, vêtu d'un short blanc et d'un t-shirt rouge flamboyant. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé dormir à la maison.

« Bella ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un immense service. »

« Salut Seth. » dis-je en prenant le temps de le saluer. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Tu dois venir avec moi à La Push. » me dit-il d'un ton sérieux. « Jake s'est transformé depuis jeudi soir et il refuse de reprendre sa forme humaine. »

« En quoi pourrai-je t'être utile ? » questionnai-je, un peu agacée.

« Parle-lui, excuse-toi. » m'ordonna-t-il. « Il s'est bagarré avec Paul ce matin puisqu'il a muté pour comprendre les pensées de Jake. » ajouta mon ami. « Il l'a blessé et ça a rendu Rachel hystérique. »

« Je dois me préparer avant, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. » dis-je en me levant de table.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il. « Avec qui as-tu des plans ? » continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

« Le Docteur Cullen et son épouse m'ont invitée à prendre le repas. » lançai-je en un souffle en déposant mon bol dans l'évier.

« Depuis quand les vampires mangent de la nourriture humaine ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant.

J'ignorai sa remarque et quittai la cuisine vers ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et j'attrapai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main, une blouse sans manches rouge et un chic pantalon noir. Je courus ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapai ma brosse et tentai de rendre ma tignasse la plus jolie possible. Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain après avoir noué une tresse pendant plus de vingt minutes. Seth était toujours là et gardait sa grande patience. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il se leva d'un bond.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » me demanda-t-il. « Il est presque onze heure trente et je n'ai surtout pas envie de louper les steaks d'Emily. » me dit-il d'un air sérieux.

« Figure-toi Seth que cette escapade en territoire indien n'était pas prévu dans mon horaire. » bougonnai-je. « Heureusement que cette histoire concerne mon meilleur ami car je n'ai surtout pas envie de m'y rendre aujourd'hui. »

« Cesse de te plaindre et dépêche-toi si tu as envie d'arriver à l'heure chez les Cullen. » s'impatienta Seth. « En passant, jolie tenue, c'est pour le Docteur cette jolie tresse ? » me demanda-t-il, riant à nouveau.

« Ton attitude me fait penser à un certain Jacob Black. » braillai-je en prenant mes clés et mon sac. « Allez ! On y va. »

Seth se proposa alors pour conduire ma Dodge Ram qui allait à une vitesse beaucoup plus adéquate que la vieille Chevrolet. Je ne refusai pas sa proposition et pris place dans le siège passager. Histoire de vivre un parfait silence, je montai le volume de la radio. L'une des rares chaînes de musique faisait jouer un de mes morceaux préférés : New Devide de Linkin Park, un de mes groupes favoris. Seth avait brûlé un feu rouge au beau milieu de Forks et ça m'était carrément égal. La plupart des trois milles habitants quittaient pour Port Angeles, Seattle ou Portland lorsque la température était adéquate. Le soleil était si rare dans l'état de Washington qu'il fallait en profiter.

Nous arrivâmes à La Push plus rapidement que prévu, Seth ayant dépassé largement les limites autorisées. Il se gara dans l'allée derrière la Volkswagen rouge de Jake. Billy était à l'extérieur avec le vieux Quil Ateara. Je le saluai d'un air timide et je n'aperçus qu'un mince sourire. L'homme était visiblement en colère contre moi et s'opposait – lui aussi – à mes choix personnels. Seth m'entraîna vers la forêt et les deux hommes finirent par disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Dès que nous fûmes dans les bois, Seth retira son t-shirt et son short puis m'ordonna de les conserver dans mon sac. Je compris après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il s'apprêtait à se transformer.

« Tu monteras sur mon dos dès que j'aurai pris ma forme de loup. » me dit-il. « Ce sera plus simple pour retrouver Jake. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et la chaleur s'empara du corps de Seth. Je reculais, il reculait. Tout se passa rapidement. La silhouette qui était devant moi quelques secondes plus tôt était devenue un gros chien, un loup-garou. Je m'accrochai à la fourrure de Seth qui s'était abaissé devant moi. Il décolla à toute vitesse aussitôt que je fus installée sur son dos.

« Mes cheveux ! » chialai-je. Normalement, je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance à mes cheveux, mais je voulais paraître bien devant Carlisle et Esmée.

Il dévalait pentes, contournait tout obstacle sur son passage. Je voyais à peine les arbres, étant concentrée à ne pas tomber par terre. Sa vitesse m'épatait beaucoup. Seth s'arrêta finalement près d'une énorme flaque d'eau. Une panoplie de troncs d'arbres morts étaient empilés les uns par-dessus les autres. Étions-nous près de Jacob ? Oui.

J'aperçus Jacob – le loup – à plusieurs mètres de nous. Ses grognements se firent entendre et Seth répliqua. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, angoissée. Ma tresse n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Jake ! » criai-je. « Tu m'entends ? »

Il n'émit aucun son. Mon ventre se contracta. Seth avança vers Jacob, mais celui-ci reculait. Je caressai la nuque de mon moyen de transport à quatre pattes. Il s'abaissa et je descendis maladroitement de l'animal. Jacob paraissait si loin. J'avançais sans trop savoir comment il allait réagir tout en beuglant son nom comme une hystérique.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? » criai-je à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il ne bougeait pas. Son immobilité m'effrayait au plus haut point.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis ainsi ? » demandai-je en tentant d'avoir une voix plus sereine. « Tu te crois malin en demeurant sous ta forme de loup ? En fuyant le problème, ton problème. »

Ma gorge brûlait, Jake émit un grognement et Seth fit pareil à notre extrémité.

« Je n'ai pas envie de devoir choisir entre toi ou bien Carlisle et Esmée. » vociférai-je. « Je te choisirais sans hésiter, mais leur absence me ferait souffrir comme elle l'a toujours faite. » ajoutai-je. Je marquai une pause et fermai les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. « Tout allait bien avant leur retour, c'est ce que tu penses, non ? » demandai-je en sachant très bien qu'aucune réponse ne proviendrait de l'animal. « Eh bien, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Jake. » avouai-je la voix tremblante.

Le loup grogna à nouveau, je tressaillis. Est-ce que ce surplus d'émotion était adéquat avant une visite chez les Cullen ? J'en doutais fortement.

« Leur retour est très significatif pour moi et comble le manque que j'ai eu pendant toutes ces années. » lançai-je en soupirant. « Est-ce que tu peux imaginer quelques secondes à quel point je serais heureuse que tu acceptes que je passe du temps avec Esmée, cette femme est géniale. » poursuivi-je. « Tu es tellement égoïste Jacob que tu n'accepteras jamais de me partager, je ne suis pas ta possession. » m'égosillai-je en voyant qu'il était immobile.

Il sortit les crocs, je paniquai à nouveau. La brûlure ressentie à ma gorge s'était propagée jusque dans mes tripes. J'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer quelques paroles, mais Jacob avait tourné le dos et commença à courir. Mes dernières paroles avaient-elles été de trop ? Probablement. Seth s'avança vers moi et je remontai sur son dos. Il n'osait pas retracer Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes à ce moment précis, que se disaient-ils ? Est-ce que d'autres membres avaient mutés et prenaient part de cette _conversation_ ? Je m'imaginai les pires scénarios et me sentit finalement coupable de me rendre chez les Cullen alors que Jake souffrait.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclu le chapitre 8.**

 **Bella et Jacob sont très émotifs, chacun de leur côté.**  
 **Que se passera-t-il par la suite selon vous, entre ces deux-là ?**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression/commentaires.**

 **Bisous :D**


	9. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

p style="text-align: center;"strongBonjour à tous, /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongÇa fait plus de deux ans que j'ai touché à cette fanfiction mais j'ai drôlement envie de la reprendre. J'ai besoin de votre avis: est-ce que je la peaufine en changeant quelque détails où je continue comme elle est?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJe crois que la première option serait la plus envisageable. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEst-ce que vous avez toujours envie de lire ce type de fanfiction?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMerci de répondre. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongÀ bientôt. /strong/p 


End file.
